New world, old problems
by fantasychick10
Summary: Sashana is a young girl whose past is in Sonics world. When her father shoves her into a new world, she must find out who she is ment to be, and who her brother is. I suck at summerys.
1. Chapter 1

Bored out of her mind, Sashana Prower fiddled with her wrist watch. She was in her University class for Science. Though only 13, she was a genius and already knew about sonic booms, which the teacher was explaining in detail. Sashana was about 5 feet tall, maybe a few inches taller. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She had creamy skin and amazing posture. She was quite a knock out, but you would never know it. She always had her hair in a very tight bun; her body was always draped with baggy sweaters and skirts. Her eyes were hidden behind very thick square glasses; she did always hold herself straight but always carried books with her. But the thing that made people back off was her accent. It was very proper and had stiffness in it that most people backed off from.

"And so sonic booms are-"the teacher said when a tall man ran in. His hair was yellow, his eyes blue and his beard was closely shaved. Sashana pulled herself up, surprised her father was here.

"Father?" she asked before he grabbed her arm. He pulled her from her seat and out of the class room. "Father!" she said in shock. He had always been stern in his judgment that she needed to study. Now he was pulling her from her class!

"Sashana! Do you trust me?" he asked her, worry in his face. She looked him, surprised he would ask.

"Yes!" She replied, starting to become scared. They reached her dorm room. The door opened suddenly and they ran in. Sashana stared at her father as he started to grab some stuff and shoved it into a bag, she was sure he had done it.

"Sashana, listen to me." He said, zipping her bag closed. He handed it to her. Sashana slung it over her shoulder still puzzled. Reaching in to his pocket, her father pulled out a black silk drawstring bag. He handed it to her and said, "Sashana, when you go look for Knuckles, understand?" She nodded, her heart slowly hurting. "Honey, do not open this till you see him, okay?" She nodded once more.

"Father?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Aren't you coming?" Her father smiled and hugged her sadly.

"When you see your brother, tell him me and your mother loved him Sashy." She stared him and said,

"Brother? Father what-" and with that he grabbed her and slung her out of the wall. "Ahhhhh!" Sashana screamed going through the wall,

…and landing in a forest. Sashana stared up at the sky and realized that she wasn't in Calgary anymore. This is unexpected. she thought before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything cept the story and Sashana. This chapie is in Sashanas pov, so you can get to know her better, oh and I changed the genres and the charecters, if people like this story i will turn it into a huge series!**

/Sashana POV/

I woke up in a forest. My brain was confused till I remembered what had happened. I sat up and rubbed my head. There was a small bump on it. swearing mentally I looked around to see the little bag my father had given me in a pile of leaves. I stood up and smoothed out my skirt. Adjusting my sweater and fixing my glasses I walked to where the bag was and picked it up. My backpack was still on my shoulders so that was something.

"What to do now?" I asked myself. I normally talk to myself. Its someone to talk to that can keep up with me. "Find this Knuckles guy I guess."But first, I took of my backpack. Looking through it, a smile began to form on my lips. My father had done well. The back pack was a pack i had been designing with secret pockets and a built in ipod and many more, I had several gadgets i had made, such as the smoke perfume and laser lipstick, and some photo albums. And a locked book. That was puzziling. But I ignored that. My father is a very strange man. Also I had some skirts and sweaters and jeans and t-shirts. I also had my sleeping gear, tank tops and boxers. I hate pjs. They are so uncomfortable. I luckily also had some back up inhalers.

I have horrible asthma and I cant really breath.

After finishing my looking over of my stuff I got ready to scram when a voice said,

"Who are you?" I turned with a yelp and stared at the man behind me. He was fat and bald and reminded me of an egg.

"Sashana Prower." I answered sticking my hand out. The man shook it and said,

"I'm Dr. Eggman." I nodded and took my hand back. For some reason I didnt like him. And I trust my instincts. Like when I knew the guy M went out with was trouble and it turned out he was a gang member...

M. I shoved the thought of M out of my mind and asked, "Hey, My fathers old friend Knuckles? I have to give him a package. Do you know where he is?" Eggman blinked and a look came over his face. I couldnt tell what he thought but he nodded after a few seconds and said,

"He works for me, but hes on vacation. You can come and stay at our base while waiting." I didnt want to but hey, I needed some place to stay. I nodded and followed him as he left.

--------------- Three weeks later

/Third person POV/

Sashana got ready to leave. She had been right about Eggman. He was a evil man, so she was scramming. But she had to be careful. His robots patroled alot.

"Now, little girl." said a voice suddenly. Sashana froze hearing that. It was Eggman! "You will be my ticket to capturing that misrebal hedgehog!" An evil laughed sounded giving Sashana chills. Yep, Eggman.

Waiting, Sashana heard him leave. Quickly, she took her laser lipstick out of her bag and headed to the next room, her luggage over her shoulder. A cage was in there and a little rabbit girl was sitting there, crying. Sashana loved kids and she felt anger burning in her hotly. She walked over and looked at the lock. Easy as pie. She reached up and removed a gairpin from her hair and began to work on the lock, forgetting the little girl in the cage.

"Who are you?" asked a voice suddenly. Sashana jumped and looked up. Then she smiled softly. It was the kid.

"A friend." With that, she opened the lock and removed it. She slung the door open and reached in, grabbing the girls arm. "Come on." The rabbit followed her out the door of the cage and into the hall. Briskly, Sashana turned her lipstick lid, activating the laser. She cut through the floor and saw that this was going to be very tricky. She hadnt known she was in a plane, but she had to follow through. "Kid..."

"Cream." said the rabbit. Sashana stared at her and the girl said, "My names Cream." Sashana nodded and removed her belt. She didnt need it but she wore it any way with her sweater and skirt.

"Cream, you have to trust me, ok? Now stand in front of me..." said Sashana briskly trying to leave no room for argument. Cream complied and stood in front of Sashana. Sashana turned cream around and wrapped her belt around the two of them. She could dimly hear the sound of robots coming. "Okay, one two three..." with a deep breath, Sashana pushed herself out the hole into empty space.

**Mwahahahaha! A cliffy**

**Now review!**


End file.
